


It Can Be Toxic

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Restraint, Threesome - M/M/M, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given 3 words as a prompt Trust, Commit, Toxic.<br/>This is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Be Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd all mistakes are mine. Comments are love

 

 

This, what they were doing it could be toxic, if done incorrectly, but Adam knew exactly how to do it right. He slipped the blindfold over Tommy’s eyes and looked over his shoulder at the man sitting in the chair, watching.

 

“You okay baby?” Adam asked softly as he guided Tommy back onto the bed, his hands over his head, the snap of the cuffs sounding much louder than normal. Pressing a kiss to the palm of Tommy’s hand, Adam slipped off the bed backwards and nodded to the other figure. “You’re sure?”

 

“Yes, Adam, I’m sure,” Tommy whispered as the other figure slipped on the bed, head dipping down, nuzzling the juncture where his hip met his torso, gasping at the new sensation, Tommy arched up, his hands clenching into fists.

 

Slipping his hand through Tommy’s hair, Adam watched as the other man moved lower, his lips dragging along the skin of Tommy’s hip, his tan hands pressed against the pale skin of Tommy’s thighs. Adam leaned down and pressed his lips to Tommy’s ear.

 

“Do you want him to suck you?” Adam whispered in Tommy’s ear, the feeling of Adam’s breath across his jaw, against his ear, the feeling of a tongue along his hips, but going no lower was making Tommy whine and nod his head jerkily. “Go ahead, Kris, I know you want to.”

 

Dipping his head Kris licked up the underside of Tommy’s cock, his tongue flicking at the tip making Tommy groan and suck in a breath. Looking up once at Adam, Kris took a deep breath and swallowed Tommy’s cock. Crying out Tommy arched into the warmth of Kris’ mouth, his hands clenching and unclenching, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Do you trust me?” Adam whispered as he slipped a hand around Tommy’s throat, his fingers splayed over Tommy’s pulse. Nodding once Tommy swallowed and dropped his head back farther, giving Adam more neck. Sliding a bottle of lube to Kris, Adam just nodded.

 

Slicking two of his fingers, Kris slipped them between Tommy’s cheeks, swallowing his cock again he pushed his fingers in at the same time, relishing the feeling of Tommy tight around the digits. Thrusting them in and out as he worked his mouth over Tommy’s cock, he felt Tommy clench down,  the orgasm ripping through him, Adam’s name tumbling from his lips. Kris swallowed around his cock, and let his fingers slip out. He felt a hand in his hair, looking up, Kris saw Adam watching him.

 

“Come up here,” Adam said as he ran his free hand through Tommy’s hair, Kris could see that even though his hands were tied to the bed, he was propped up on pillows, the blindfold still in place. Crawling up the bed he let Adam manhandle him so he was straddling Tommy’s chest, his hands against the wall. He let Adam pop the button on his jeans and reach inside to pull out his cock and feed it slowly into Tommy’s waiting mouth. Slowly Kris started moving, the warmth of Tommy’s mouth, the soft moans that vibrated through his body taking him that much closer to the edge. Through it all he could hear Adam whispering to Tommy, promises of love, commitment, forever. He knew he should feel like he was intruding, but he didn’t. They were trusting him, allowing him into their world, into their life. He knew this should be toxic, but it wasn’t.

 


End file.
